Um Príncipe de Patins II Especial de Natal
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Depois de reencontrar um amigo de infância, despertar novos sentimentos, superar medos, sempre há um novo desafio a se superar. Agora Rin precisa superar um medo que quer espelhar em sua família, uma superação como presente de natal.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha é propriedade de Rumiko-sensei. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Um Príncipe de Patins II**

_**Especial de Natal**_

**Para Ankhy, que adora fics fofas e que precisa de um príncipe com ou sem patins.**

Rin estava sentada no sofá da sala, com as pernas em cima do assento; as costas apoiadas no braço do móvel. Acordara naquela manhã sentindo um mal estar. Devia ser por ter comido tanto na noite anterior. Seus olhos encaravam a janela por onde uma fraca luz entrava. Estava nevando e ainda nem devia ser seis da manhã.

O inverno era certamente a sua estação do ano preferida… pelo menos alguns vários anos atrás; muitos anos atrás, quando ainda era nova o suficiente para fazer travessuras capazes de deixar seus pais com o coração na mão. Travessuras que tinham lhe custado o gosto pela neve, o gosto pelas pistas de patinação, uma cicatriz no rosto e um marido perfeito.

Exato… já iam fazer sete anos que estava casada com o homem. E como era hábito, todo final do ano, voltavam ao Japão para visitar as famílias – ainda trabalhavam fixamente nos EUA e tinham uma vida inteira lá.

Ela sorriu, lembrando-se daqueles pequenos fatos. Bocejou logo em seguida. Ainda estava tão cedo e estava com tanto sono, mas aquele mal estar estava incomodando. Imaginava se ele ficaria pior se tentasse voltar para a cama e dormir. Se bem que estivera bem melhor lá, nos braços de Sesshoumaru.

Ficou mais alguns minutos apertando uma pequena almofada entre seus braços finos. Sentindo-se melhor, suspirou, levantando-se e voltando para o quarto. Andou na ponta dos pés, não necessariamente por conta do barulho, mas o chão estava gelado e ela estava com os pés descalços. Em pouco tempo alcançou o quarto e fitou o homem que dormia profundamente na mesma posição que o deixara momentos atrás.

Ela andou cautelosa até a cama e sentou-se, deitando em seguida e puxando o grosso edredom sobre o corpo. Ainda lançou um olhar para Sesshoumaru e virou-se para o outro lado, de modo cuidadoso para evitar acordá-lo. Quando fechou os olhos e encolheu-se mais sob o calor do edredom, sentiu o braço dele pousar delicadamente sobre sua cintura, puxando-a para perto de si.

– Se-Sesshoumaru? – Rin chamou-o, incerta se aquilo tinha sido uma ação consciente ou não.

– Por que demorou? – ele perguntou, numa voz quase sussurrada, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela, tocando o pescoço da mulher com seus lábios.

– E-eu não estava me sentindo… bem. – ela respondeu, acostumando-se ao toque dele e aconchegando-se mais ao corpo do homem.

– O que a minha Rin estava sentindo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, descansando a cabeça ao lado da dela, ainda sentindo o aroma dos seus fios de cabelo.

– Só estava passando mal… não foi nada demais. Acho que a comida de ontem à noite. – Rin respondeu, virando-se de frente para Sesshoumaru, percebendo que ele continuava de olhos fechados.

– Está tudo bem agora. – ele se mexeu na cama, apertando-a mais entre os braços. – Volte a dormir. Está cedo.

Ela não respondeu com palavras. Simplesmente meneou a cabeça positivamente e puxou o edredom para cobrir os dois, encostando a cabeça no peito do marido.

Não deviam ter se passado nem cinco minutos – pelo menos não para Rin –, desde que ela voltara a dormir, quando uma voz conhecida adentrou seus ouvidos e logo depois, sentiu um peso cair bem em cima de si, tentando abrir um espaço entre ela e Sesshoumaru. Relutava em abrir os olhos, mas não tinha outra saída quando a pessoa sentou bem no meio da cama e chacoalhando-a insistentemente.

– Okaa-san!!!

A voz infantil adentrou seus ouvidos pelo que deveria ser a quinta vez.

– Keiko, deixe sua mãe dormir. – Sesshoumaru advertiu a garota dona de olhos tão claros quanto os dele.

– Mas, otou-san!!! – ela fez birra, abraçando forte um ursinho que tinha nas mãos. – Já é tarde e está nevando!!! Okaa-san disse que ia me levar pra brincar na neve!

– Querida… – Rin falou, antes que Sesshoumaru respondesse novamente à garota. – Vai trocar de roupa então, 'tá? Mamãe já vai levantar e depois do café nós saímos.

– HAI! – ela gritou animada, levantando-se de um pulo, correndo sobre o colchão para chegar ao final da cama.

– Keiko, cuidado! – Sesshoumaru avisou-a novamente, vendo que mais três passos desenfreados no colchão e ela acabaria caindo no chão.

– Eu estou tendo cuidado, otou-san! – ela replicou, segurando o urso de pelúcia com força e sentando-se na beira da cama para poder descer e sair do quarto ainda correndo.

Sesshoumaru acompanhou-a com o olhar até que ela desapareceu no corredor, deixando a porta aberta. Virou-se para Rin que ainda tinha os olhos fechados e a viu bocejar.

– Ah… que horas são, Sess? – ela perguntou, encolhendo-se mais sob o lençol, não parecia querer sair do quarto nem tão cedo.

– Oito. – ele respondeu, olhando-a fixamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos da mulher.

– Tão tarde? – ela finalmente abriu os olhos.

– Você deveria continuar dormindo. – Sesshoumaru propôs, vendo que a mulher ainda estava bem cansada e tinha dormido mal durante a noite.

– Não… eu vou tomar um banho pra fazer o café da manhã. – Rin disse, sentando-se na cama. – Eu tinha prometido a ela que a levaria pra brincar na neve quando chegássemos.

– Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, sentando-se também.

– Hai. – ela respondeu, sorrindo largamente para ele.

Quando menos esperava, ele tinha colado os lábios aos seus, aprofundando o beijo em alguns poucos segundos.

– Eu vou preparar o café da manhã. – ela disse, quando se separou do homem.

Ainda deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele antes de se levantar da cama e andar até a cozinha. Sesshoumaru apenas passou uma mão pelos cabelos e então, levantou-se também, começando a andar até o banheiro, quando ouviu a voz de Rin chamar Keiko.

Quando ele chegou à cozinha, o café da manhã estava sendo servido. Keiko estava devidamente agasalhada e pronta para sua brincadeira na neve. Rin parecia bem mais disposta do que mais cedo, e também parecia ótima. Ela conversava animadamente com a pequena de sete anos quando Sesshoumaru entrou no local. As duas sorriram para ele e ele se sentou à mesa também.

– Otou-san vai brincar com a gente na neve também? – Keiko perguntou, tentando mastigar um bolinho de queijo e falar ao mesmo tempo.

– Keiko, não fale de boca cheia. – Rin a repreendeu.

– Gomen. – a garota tomou o cuidado de engolir a comida antes de continuar a falar. – Mas otou-san vai com a gente também, não vai?

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, levando a xícara de chá aos lábios.

– Mas… por quê? – Keiko perguntou, entristecendo o tom de voz.

– Otou-san tem uns assuntos pra resolver, querida. – Rin sorriu para o marido, virando-se para a filha logo em seguida.

– Eu vou pegá-las mais tarde, quando voltar. – Sesshoumaru disse, voltando-se para a garotinha de curtos cabelos negros.

– Certo então! – Keiko respondeu animada. – Okaa-san, podemos ir agora?!

– Querida, eu ainda vou tomar banho. – Rin disse, terminando a refeição e colocando o prato na pia. – Termine de tomar café com o papai e eu volto logo.

– 'Tá. – Keiko concordou, animada. Balançava os pés que não alcançavam o chão pela altura da cadeira, empolgada.

Quando Rin saiu da cozinha, Sesshoumaru e Keiko apenas continuaram as suas refeições, em silêncio, pelo menos até Keiko voltar a falar.

– O que otou-san vai resolver? – ela perguntou, visivelmente curiosa, encarando Sesshoumaru com os grandes olhos brilhantes. – Eu posso ir também?! – a garota pareceu animada com a idéia.

– Iie. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, virando o rosto com a usual expressão impassível para encarar a garotinha. – Você disse que ia passear com sua mãe, não foi? Não pode deixá-la sozinha agora.

– Mas… não podemos ir todos juntos? – Keiko perguntou, escondendo parte do rosto sob a mesa e encarando o pai apenas com os olhos pidões.

– Eu vou resolver assuntos do trabalho hoje, então é melhor que fique com sua mãe. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, suavizando a expressão ao encarar a garota.

– Ah… mas eu queria que fôssemos passear todos juntos. – Keiko reclamou, baixando os olhos para encarar as pernas que continuavam a balançar a certa distância do chão. Ela parecia estar envergonhada para dizer alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru virou os olhos e ficou a encará-la, sabendo que ainda tinha mais o que falar. – É mais legal quando otou-san vai também… otou-san não gosta de sair comigo…

Ela continuou com os olhos virados para baixo, parecia ter medo de encarar Sesshoumaru naquele momento e ouvir alguma coisa desagradável, de como estava sendo malcriada por falar daquele jeito, ou ser repreendida. Daquele jeito, perdeu a chance de ver o leve arquear de sobrancelhas do rosto conhecido e também o sorriso que surgiu no rosto do homem mais velho.

Sem que ela percebesse, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e andou até onde ela estava sentada, abaixando-se para ficar à altura da menina na cadeira. Apenas quando ele repousou a mão sobre a cabeça dela foi que Keiko levantou o rosto para encarar o pai de perto.

– Isso não é verdade. – ele disse, num tom suave. – É claro que eu gosto de sair com você… por isso, vou encontrá-la com sua mãe mais tarde.

– Mas… eu ainda queria ir me divertir com otou-san! – ela fez birra, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. – E otou-san não devia ir trabalhar! Estamos no Natal, todo mundo está de férias!

– Eu prometo que não demoro. – Sesshoumaru disse, sentindo uma imensa vontade de rir com a reação dela. Lembrava Rin quando era contrariada.

– Mas… mas… – Keiko parecia buscar alguma coisa que convencesse o pai de que era melhor sair com ela e Rin do que ir _trabalhar_. – Mas você é o único otou-san que não quer ficar com a família. – ela fez cara de choro, os olhos estavam cintilantes de lágrimas.

– Se prometer que não vai chorar e que vai se divertir, vou contar um segredo. – Sesshoumaru disse, num tom confidente, com um sorriso travesso e quase infantil nos lábios.

– Segredo? – Keiko pareceu mudar subitamente, aquela idéia parecia deixá-la bem interessada e curiosa.

– Isso. – Sesshoumaru confirmou.

– Qual é?! – o rosto da garota se iluminou com um largo sorriso.

– Não pode contar para sua mãe. – Sesshoumaru advertiu, voltando à sua habitual expressão séria, mesmo que não estivesse daquele jeito.

– Eu não conto. – Keiko respondeu, com uma expressão travessa. A sua curiosidade também era tão grande quanto a de Rin, era fácil acalmá-las daquele jeito.

Ele se aproximou da garota e sussurrou umas poucas palavras ao seu ouvido, ao que a expressão dela se iluminou ainda mais.

– Mesmo?! – ela perguntou, animada, nem parecia estar triste dois minutos antes.

Sesshoumaru limitou-se a menear a cabeça positivamente, com um sorriso quase imperceptível em seus lábios. Ele ficou de pé quando ambos escutaram a voz de Rin invadindo o ambiente e ela apareceu no portal de entrada da cozinha.

– Keiko, podemos ir agora, querida. – Rin parou, levantando o rosto para encarar Sesshoumaru e Keiko, desconfiada. A garota escondia a boca entre as mãos, tentando disfarçar um sorriso travesso. Sesshoumaru continuava inexpressivo como sempre. – O que vocês dois estavam aprontando?

– Okaa-san! Otou-san disse… – antes que terminasse de falar, ela encarou o olhar reprovador de Sesshoumaru e então, levou as mãos à boca para evitar que falasse mais alguma coisa.

– O que otou-san disse? – Rin perguntou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo, curiosa com o que eles estavam aprontando.

– Nada! Disse que é melhor a gente se apressar antes que a neve derreta! – ela disse, tentando descer da cadeira.

Sesshoumaru pegou-a pelos braços e colocou-a no chão. Keiko sorriu largamente para ele e então, saiu correndo do local, passando pela mãe apressada.

– Vamos, okaa-san! Vamos logo! – ela disse, sem parar para esperar por Rin.

– Estou indo, querida. – Rin disse, virando o rosto para ver a pequena desaparecer pelos corredores.

Quando ela voltou os olhos para dentro da cozinha, Sesshoumaru tinha alcançado o portal também. Estava bem do lado dela com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

– A neve vai derreter, ahn? O que vocês dois estavam aprontando? – Rin perguntou, desconfiada.

Sesshoumaru apenas fitou-a com uma cara de quem pergunta se é do tipo que apronta, o que a fez sorrir.

– Certo, certo… eu sei que você não faz isso. – Rin disse, aproximando-se do marido e envolvendo-o pela cintura. – Mas… o que você disse pra ela?

– Você está atrasada. – Sesshoumaru disse, envolvendo-a também num abraço, quando ouviu o grito de Keiko chamando pela mãe, impaciente.

– Ah, Sess!!! Diz! O que falou pra Keiko? – Rin perguntou, com a mesma curiosidade que lembrava a da filha e vice-e-versa.

Ele apenas colou os lábios no dela, ocupando-a por alguns minutos até que lhes faltasse ar. Quando se separou, encarou a mulher nos olhos e disse:

– A neve vai derreter se não forem logo. – ele sorriu de lado, um sorriso que só ele sabia dar.

– Ah, Sess!!! – Rin reclamou de novo, fazendo birra.

– Okaa-san! – a voz de Keiko alcançou-os da porta de entrada. – Vamos, vamos!!!

– É melhor ir agora. – Sesshoumaru disse, virando o rosto na direção de onde vinha a voz da criança. – Eu encontro as duas na volta.

– Certo, certo. – Rin deu-se por vencida. – Mas vou descobrir o que era! E boa sorte pra comprar os presentes.

Ela o soltou e saiu na direção de onde Keiko continuava a chamar insistente. Sesshoumaru apenas virou-se e seguiu na direção contrária, até o quarto deles para trocar a roupa e sair.

Rin e Keiko seguiram andando ao longo das ruas cheias de neve. A garota saltitava alegremente nas pilhas de neve que se acumulavam entre as paredes das casas e as calçadas. Rin muitas vezes precisava correr atrás dela para evitar que caísse ou corresse na direção da rua onde os carros passavam desenfreados.

– Keiko, querida, tenha cuidado. – Rin disse, quando segurou as mãos da filha para evitar que ela atravessasse a rua às pressas.

– Estou tendo cuidado, mamãe! – Keiko replicou, não gostando do jeito protetor que Rin estava agindo.

– Ali, vamos para aquele parque. – Rin disse, indicando um parque mais adiante. – Lá podemos brincar sem nos preocupar com a rua, ne?

– Hai, hai! – ela respondeu, animada, puxando Rin pela mão para poderem ir até o tal parque.

As grandes árvores estavam agora cobertas por neve que ameaçavam cair dos galhos a qualquer sopro do vento. Havia várias crianças correndo de um lado a outro, brincando de guerra de neve ou de fazer bonecos na neve. Os pais observavam à distância ou então participavam das brincadeiras, quando as crianças eram mais novas.

– Okaa-san! Vamos fazer um boneco de neve, vamos?! – Keiko propôs, animada.

– Vamos, sim. – Rin sorriu largamente, quando alcançaram o parque e sentaram-se a um canto, com montes de neve acumulados sobre o que devia ser o gramado do parque em outras épocas.

As duas começaram a enrolar a neve entre as mãos cobertas por grossas luvas. Começavam a montar bolas grandes que formariam os bonecos de neve, mas na maioria das vezes, Keiko conseguia quebrar as bolas de gelo.

Elas se divertiam, jogando neve uma na outra, hora tentando construir um boneco de neve certo, hora tentando fazer um castelo, mas nunca dava certo. Uma das duas sempre conseguia a proeza de destruir as estruturas e acabavam lançando neve uma contra a outra. Rin realmente parecia uma criança tão nova quanto Keiko, divertindo-se daquele jeito. Imaginava que se Sesshoumaru estivesse por ali, não iria diferir entre as duas quem era a mãe e a filha.

Depois de jogar tanta neve contra a filha, Rin estava sentindo o lugar girar um pouco diante de seus olhos. Mais uma vez aquele mal-estar que sentira de manhã. E no momento estava bem pior. Tinha a sensação de que a qualquer segundo colocaria todo o café da manhã para fora de uma vez.

– Okaa-san! Vamos, a bolinha quebrou de novo! – Keiko disse, tentando fazer uma bolinha de neve entre as mãos sem despedaçá-la.

– Keiko, vamos sentar um pouco? – Rin propôs, respirando fundo para tentar controlar aquela ânsia. – Okaa-san quer descansar um pouquinho, 'tá? A gente continua depois.

– Ah! Mas a gente nem terminou o bonequinho! – Keiko reclamou.

– Nem começamos direito, querida. – Rin falou, num sorriso. – Vamos descansar um pouquinho e já voltamos.

– Ah, deixa ficar aqui fazendo, okaa-san. – Keiko pediu, com olhos suplicantes.

Rin olhou ao redor, em busca de algum lugar onde pudesse sentar melhor e descansar um pouco. Não demorou e avistou um dos bancos onde havia apenas uma mulher sentada.

– Okay, querida. Mas não saia daqui. – Rin disse, se levantando. – Eu vou sentar naquele banco ali e fico olhando você, certo?

– Hai! – ela respondeu, ainda animada.

Rin se levantou, torcendo para que aquela tontura não piorasse e ela acabasse caindo, mas pelo visto o que estava piorando era a ânsia de vômito. Sua barriga estava embrulhando e se não sentasse logo, provavelmente iria colocar tudo pra fora ali mesmo no meio do parque.

Rapidamente alcançou o banco e sentou-se ao lado da mulher dona de cabelos castanhos. Percebeu que dava para avistar Keiko perfeitamente e então, acenou para ela, recebendo outro aceno em resposta. Apenas quando olhou para o lado percebeu que a mulher ali sentada tinha uma barriga grande, de gravidez. Não era tão grande como dos nove meses, mas pelo menos uns sete. Ela ficou encarando a barriga da mulher por vários minutos que sequer percebeu até que ela lhe chamasse a atenção.

– É meu terceiro filho. – ela disse, chamando a atenção de Rin para si.

– Ah… – Rin corou ao perceber o quão indiscreta fora. – Já sabe se é um menino ou uma menina?

– Não… eu preferi deixar pra saber só na hora. – ela disse, passando a mão sobre a barriga. – É sua filha? – ela perguntou, indicando Keiko que continuava a brincar na neve.

– Sim, sim. – Rin respondeu, voltando os olhos para observar como Keiko continuava.

– É uma garota linda. – a mulher comentou. – Não tem mais filhos?

– Não. Ela é a única. – Rin voltou os olhos para a grávida de novo.

– Devia pensar em ter mais filhos. – ela disse, sorrindo.

– Um dia, talvez… – Rin respondeu, sorrindo de volta e se recostando no banco, quando sentiu o mal-estar passar.

Antes mesmo que pudesse voltar os olhos para observar Keiko, escutou a voz da menina chamando-a de maneira alarmada. Ela vinha correndo em sua direção.

– Okaa-san!!! – Keiko chamou-a mais uma vez, quando finalmente a alcançou.

– Keiko, não corra assim! Pode escorregar e cair! – Rin brigou com ela.

– Okaa-san, vem comigo! Vem ver, vem! – ela segurou a mão de Rin e começou a puxá-la de maneira insistente.

– Ver o quê, querida? – Rin perguntou, curiosa.

– Vem logo, okaa-san! – Keiko puxou com mais força, tentando fazer com que ela se levantasse.

– Tenha calma, menina, já vou. – ela se levantou, virando-se para a mulher grávida para se despedir. – Até depois. Boa sorte com seu bebê.

– Obrigada. – foi a única coisa que ela respondeu, quando Rin virou e saiu praticamente correndo para acompanhar a filha.

Elas correram pelo parque, seguindo para um lugar que Rin desconhecia.

– Para onde está me levando, Keiko? – Rin perguntou, estranhando a pressa dela.

– Vai ver, okaa-san!

Mais alguns passos e finalmente pararam diante do que tinha chamado a atenção de Keiko. Rin encarou o lugar e sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. Quase que inconscientemente levou a mão ao lado esquerdo do rosto. Havia uma pista de patinação ali e várias crianças estavam patinando ao lado dos pais, outros patinavam sozinhos, divertindo-se.

Ela não conseguiu evitar lembrar-se dos dois trágicos episódios que tivera ao subir numa pista de patinação.

– Okaa-san! Vamos patinar, vamos?! – Keiko pediu, esperançosa. – Eu nunca patinei, vamos, mamãe?

– Não, querida. Não vamos patinar. – Rin respondeu rapidamente, segurando a mão de Keiko com força como se tivesse medo que ela fosse até a pista e o gelo se despedaçasse, deixando-a cair naquela água gelada.

– Ah, mas por quê, mamãe?! – a menina perguntou.

– É perigoso, querida. Por que não vamos voltar a brincar na neve? – Rin propôs, abaixando-se para poder falar com ela.

– Não! Eu quero patinar no gelo! Não é perigoso, tem um monte de crianças patinando também! – ela reclamou.

– Keiko, não contrarie a mamãe. – Rin avisou. – É melhor voltarmos a brincar na neve.

– Não! Não quero mais brincar na neve! – a garota falou, a plenos pulmões. – Vamos patinar, mamãe!

– Já disse que não, Keiko. – Rin repetiu, calmamente.

– Eu _queroo_!! – ela fez birra, cruzando os braços.

– Mas não pode.

– Pode, sim! Se otou-san estivesse aqui, ele iria patinar comigo! – ela replicou.

– Keiko, ou continua a brincar na neve ou vamos voltar para casa. – Rin disse, levantando-se de modo a mostrar que ela que dava as ordens.

– Okaa-san! – a garota bateu o pé, com olhos chorosos.

– Não vai patinar no gelo, Keiko, e pronto. – Rin disse, decidida. – Vamos voltar pra casa.

– Eu quero patinar no gelo! Eu não vou voltar pra casa!

– Já disse que não! – Rin alterou o tom da voz e percebeu quando as lágrimas encheram os olhos da garota, escorrendo pelo seu rosto logo em seguida. Tentou abaixar-se para retificar o que tinha feito, mas a ação dela cortou a sua.

– Okaa-san gritou comigo… – ela falou, não contendo as lágrimas. – Eu odeio okaa-san! – falou, a plenos pulmões, virando-se e saindo correndo na direção que ia para casa.

– Keiko! – Rin correu atrás dela. – Por Deus…

Ela conseguiu alcançar a garota antes que ela chegasse à rua e algum acidente grave acontecesse. Contudo, a garota se recusava terminantemente a falar com ela e queria ir apenas para casa. Rin levou-a, guiando-a de mãos dadas, mas assim que chegaram em casa, ela correu para o quarto, deixando a mãe sozinha na porta de entrada.

Rin deixou um demorado suspiro escapar por seus lábios. Sabia que não ia conseguir voltar a falar com a menina pelo menos até o dia seguinte. E se ela quisesse realmente ir para tal pista de patinação, não conseguiria falar com ela por mais tempo ainda. O grande problema é que ela ainda temia pela criança. Não queria nem pensar em deixar Keiko sofrer a mesma coisa que ela tinha sofrido anos atrás.

Na verdade, o que mais precisava agora era de um banho para se acalmar enquanto Keiko fazia o mesmo, presa em seu quarto. Ela andou ao longo do corredor da casa, depois de subir a escadaria e parou diante da porta do quarto da criança.

– Keiko, querida… – ela bateu de leve na porta, sentindo o mesmo mal-estar de mais cedo começar a voltar.

– _Eu não quero falar com okaa-san!_ – a garota replicou, de dentro do quarto; parecia estar com o rosto escondido nos travesseiros por conta do som abafado de sua voz.

– Querida… eu só estou pensando no melhor pra você… – Rin tentou falar novamente, mas precisou colocar a mão sobre a barriga quando sentiu o mal-estar piorar.

– _Não quero saber! _– Keiko respondeu em tom de fim de discussão, e Rin se viu obrigada a sair dali, indo direto para o banheiro. Já sabia que não ia agüentar mais aquilo.

Alcançou o banheiro a tempo de colocar praticamente todo o café da manhã para fora. Depois de vomitar o suficiente para se sentir bem, sentou-se no chão do banheiro, preocupada com Keiko e imaginando se tinha mesmo feito a coisa certa… ou pelo menos tentando acreditar que aquilo era o certo a fazer.

Depois que ficou mais tranqüila… talvez, se Sesshoumaru conversasse com Keiko, ela pudesse mudar de idéia sobre patinar no gelo… levantou-se, olhando sua aparência abatida no espelho da pia. Lavou o rosto, encarando-se no reflexo novamente. Era médica, tinha que saber uma possível explicação para estar sentindo aquele mal-estar. Parecia ser por conta da comida da noite anterior, mas não tinha sido a primeira vez naquela manhã.

Abaixou o rosto, fitando os dedos das mãos apoiados na pia. Demorou alguns segundos apenas olhando para as mãos, para a aliança dourada que havia em sua mão esquerda… e de repente tudo parecia tão óbvio quanto da primeira vez que parara para encarar aquela aliança.

Teve vontade de rir de si mesma, esquecendo-se por um momento o problema com Keiko. Quase bateu a mão na testa numa atitude infantil.

– Preciso de um banho. – disse a si mesma, virando-se para procurar uma toalha no banheiro.

Quando Rin finalmente saiu do banho e trocou de roupa, Keiko ainda estava em seu quarto. Ao terminar de se trocar e sair do quarto, ela parou em frente ao quarto da filha novamente, batendo na porta mais uma vez.

– Keiko, você não quer vir fazer chocolate quente com a mamãe? – Rin perguntou, encostando-se ao lado da porta.

Não houve resposta por parte dela. Rin até aproximou-se mais da porta, achando que não estava escutando a voz dela direito, mas realmente não havia nenhum som.

– Keiko? – chamou mais uma vez, mas não houve respostas.

Sem alternativa, ela abriu a porta do quarto da criança, não demorando a perceber o que realmente tinha acontecido. A pequena garota dormia profundamente abraçada ao travesseiro e a um urso de pelúcia que carregava mais cedo, quando fora acordar os pais. Rin se aproximou o suficiente até cobri-la com o fino lençol e depositar um beijo cuidadoso na testa dela.

Saiu do quarto logo depois, fechando a porta com cuidado. Andou até a cozinha. Ainda estava com a idéia de fazer chocolate quente na cabeça.

Apenas um tempo mais tarde, quando tinha terminado de fazer o chocolate quente e se sentara na sala para assistir televisão, Keiko acordara, indo até ela e sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

– Okaa-san… – ela chamou Rin, ainda com o urso abraçado junto do corpo e olhando diretamente para frente, como se ainda tentasse estar com raiva da mãe.

– Hai? – Rin deixou a caneca de chocolate quente de lado por uns minutos, virando o rosto para encará-la.

– Por que não podemos ir patinar no gelo? – ela apertou mais o urso, talvez com medo de que Rin se alterasse novamente por tocarem naquela questão.

– É que… – Rin suspirou, percebendo apenas naquele momento que não poderia haver muita coisa de errado em deixar Keiko patinar. Todo o problema estava no medo dela, e não tinha que passar aquilo para a filha.

Ficou demasiado tempo pensando naquele fato que Keiko se viu obrigada a encará-la, buscando entender por que ela estava demorando tanto pra responder.

– Okaa-san?

– Ah… – Rin saiu de seus pensamentos, voltando a encarar a filha, com um sorriso no rosto. – Você desculpa a okaa-san? Eu só não quero que se machuque, querida.

– Mas eu não ia me machucar… – Keiko respondeu, agarrando o urso de pelúcia mais forte.

– Bom… por que não vamos fazer mais chocolate quente pra você e pra quando o otou-san chegar? – Rin propôs, querendo esquecer logo a história do gelo. Por mais que soubesse que era errado colocar o seu medo na garota, não conseguia dizer que a levaria para patinar.

– Vamos! – Keiko concordou, animada, levantando do sofá e correndo para a cozinha, deixando o pequeno urso jogado no sofá.

Rin se levantou, pegando a caneca que tinha deixado de lado e seguindo a filha até a cozinha.

As duas passaram a tarde fazendo coisas na cozinha, desde o chocolate quente a biscoitos de chocolate que estavam tirando do forno quando escutaram o som da porta se abrindo, provavelmente com a chegada de Sesshoumaru.

– Otou-san! – Keiko saiu correndo pelo portal para alcançar Sesshoumaru. Rin apenas estava observando a bagunça que estava na cozinha e lambendo os dedos sujos de chocolate.

Alguns minutos e os dois tinham chegado à cozinha, mas ao contrário de Sesshoumaru, Keiko passou correndo direto para o quarto, provavelmente a mando do pai, embora não parecesse ter sido algum tipo de repreensão.

– Eu acabei de mandá-la se limpar, mas a mãe dela não está dando o melhor exemplo. – Sesshoumaru disse, ao encarar uma Rin que estava mais suja que a filha e ainda lambia os dedos.

Rin apenas deu de ombros, como se não se preocupasse com aquilo, enquanto Sesshoumaru se aproximava dela. Ele colocou os braços em torno dela, apoiando as mãos na pia onde ela estava encostada.

– Você parece mais infantil do que Keiko. – ele disse, encostando os lábios no rosto dela, beijando os lugares que estavam sujos de chocolate.

– Deve ser de família. – Rin respondeu, sorrindo com o toque dele.

– Vocês não deviam estar "brincando na neve"? – ele perguntou, afastando-se para encarar a mulher nos olhos.

– Hum… tivemos um pequeno contratempo. – Rin disse, desviando os olhos de Sesshoumaru, encarando o chão.

– Que contratempos? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Ainda está se sentindo mal?

– Eh? – ela virou os olhos de súbito para ele, lembrando-se daquele fato importante. – Ah… n-não, não estava… er…

– Então o que aconteceu?

– Ela… ela queria patinar no gelo e eu… bom… – inconscientemente ela passou a mão na cicatriz que tinha em seu rosto.

Ela não precisou terminar de falar. Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela que estava sobre a cicatriz e aproximou-se mais, beijando-lhe os lábios.

– Eu sei. – foi a única coisa que ele disse, quando se afastou da mulher.

– Mas… eu queria que ela patinasse. Quer dizer, não posso fazer com que ela fique com o mesmo medo que eu. – Rin completou, com uma expressão pesarosa. – Não sei como fazer isso. Todas as vezes que vejo aquelas pistas eu sempre penso a mesma coisa.

– Você vai descobrir. – Sesshoumaru disse, afastando-se de Rin e encostando-se à pia ao lado dela, quando escutaram a voz de Keiko, seguida dos passos saltitantes pela casa.

– Otou-san! Fizemos biscoitos de chocolate hoje! – a voz infantil invadiu a cozinha, quando ela apareceu no portal de entrada, parando diante de Sesshoumaru, encarando-o com os olhos brilhantes. – Vamos comer depois da ceia de Natal!

Sesshoumaru apenas acenou com a cabeça, encarando a garota com a mesma expressão usual neutra. Rin ainda precisou ajoelhar-se para terminar de limpar o rosto da garota, sujo em algumas partes de chocolate e molhado depois que ela tentara lavá-lo a mando de Sesshoumaru.

– Eu vou tomar um banho. – Sesshoumaru disse, seguindo direto para fora da cozinha.

– Você também precisa de um banho, sabia? – Rin disse, terminando de limpar o rosto de Keiko.

– Mas eu já limpei o rosto, okaa-san! – Keiko reclamou. – E 'tá frio…

– Não importa, precisa de um banho assim mesmo. – Rin disse, levantando-se e segurando a mão da garota para poder levá-la para fora.

– E depois podemos ir patinar no gelo? – ela perguntou, mais animada.

– Keiko, já falamos sobre isso. – Rin respondeu, suspirando demoradamente.

– Mas… okaa-san…

– Nada de "mas". – Rin falou, olhando-a de maneira reprovadora. – Vai indo pro quarto enquanto otou-san termina de tomar banho.

– 'Tá. – Keiko foi direto para o quarto, com uma expressão emburrada. Pelo visto, demoraria muito a esquecer aquilo de patinar. Provavelmente, só deixaria aquela idéia de lado quando chegasse a primavera.

Rin andou direto até o quarto e deitou na cama, dormindo sem ao menos perceber aquilo. Estava tão cansada de ter passado a manhã toda brincando com Keiko, a tarde fazendo biscoitos e chocolate quente que esquecera até de acordar para preparar o jantar.

Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, foi num tipo de _dejavù_ que poderia até imaginar que todo o dia que tinha passado com Keiko e Sesshoumaru tinha sido apenas um sonho.

– Okaa-san! Otou-san!!!

Mais uma vez a criança tinha pulado na cama, no meio dos dois, mas dessa vez ficando sentada praticamente em cima de Rin. Ela precisou abrir os olhos para encarar a expressão feliz da filha, dessa vez sem o ursinho de pelúcia que costumava carregar todas as manhãs. Sesshoumaru nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, embora Rin soubesse que ele estava acordado.

– Okaa-san!!! Têm presentes na sala! Têm um monte deles! Vamos, abrir, vamos! – ela pediu, pulando na cama, fazendo Rin começar a sentir o estômago revirar.

– Agora não, querida… – ela disse, tentando conter o mal-estar.

– Ah, vamos, okaa-san! – Keiko pediu, ainda pulando animada na cama.

– Keiko, pare de pular na cama. – Rin pediu, fechando os olhos e passando a mão pelo estômago.

– Só se okaa-san vier comigo. – Keiko disse, ainda animada e Rin sentiu o mal-estar piorar.

– Keiko…

Antes de falar alguma coisa, ela colocou a mão sobre a boca. Agradeceu mentalmente quando Sesshoumaru segurou Keiko e puxou-a para sentar-se na cama ao lado dele. Desse modo, podia se levantar e correr para fora do quarto o mais rápido possível.

– Eh? – Keiko seguiu a mãe com os olhos, enquanto Sesshoumaru fazia o mesmo. – O que okaa-san tem?

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Na verdade, estava tentando descobrir o que tinha de errado com Rin, se ela estava doente e ele ainda não sabia. Ou melhor, porque ela não lhe contara nada.

Alguns minutos depois e Rin voltou a entrar no quarto, jogando-se folgadamente no espaço vazio da cama.

– Okaa-san está doente? – Keiko perguntou, quando Rin puxou os lençóis sobre as pernas.

– Iie. – Rin respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos, exasperada. Não gostava de sentir-se daquele jeito. Ainda bem que não durava muito tempo.

– Podemos abrir os presentes agora?! – Keiko perguntou, animada.

– Iie. – Rin respondeu novamente. – Mais tarde nós abrimos.

– Okaa-san!

– Mais tarde, Keiko. – Sesshoumaru interveio, no seu tom definitivo.

– Ahh… – ela se levantou, contrariada e desceu da cama, saindo do quarto.

– Está se sentindo bem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, quando os passos de Keiko tinham sumido ao longo do corredor.

– Estou, sim. – Rin respondeu, mas nem precisava encarar o marido para perceber que ele tinha arqueado as sobrancelhas numa expressão desconfiada, como se estivesse procurando a confirmação. Ela sorriu, ao encará-lo e confirmar seus pensamentos. – Estou melhor que nunca, acredite.

Rin aproximou-se mais dele e beijou-lhe os lábios.

– Você arrumou os presentes sozinho ontem? – ela perguntou, continuando deitada. – Eu acabei dormindo demais, devia ter me chamado para preparar o jantar.

– Não tinha necessidade. – Sesshoumaru respondeu. – Você parecia cansada.

– Keiko perguntou de novo ontem se íamos patinar… – Rin falou, vagamente.

– Não se preocupe com isso agora.

– É… é melhor eu preparar o café da manhã.

Ela se levantou da cama e seguiu direto para fora do quarto, enquanto Sesshoumaru encarava-a ainda desconfiado.

Estava ficando até noite e devia ser pelo menos a centésima vez que Keiko pedia a mesma coisa apenas naquele dia. Se bem que estavam na véspera de Natal e era costume comemorar aquela noite. Entretanto, ela estava realmente ansiosa para abrir os presentes. Toda vez Sesshoumaru precisava ajudar Rin para que ela desse atenção, mas dez minutos mais tarde a garota pedia a mesma coisa.

Apenas quando Rin terminou de preparar o jantar e eles terminaram de comer, foi que a garota voltou a tocar no assunto dos presentes. Ela comeu tudo o mais rápido possível, sendo repreendida por Sesshoumaru pelo menos duas vezes por conta disso.

– Podemos abrir agora, podemos?! – ela perguntou novamente, empolgada.

– Podemos, sim. – Rin finalmente concordou, depois de negações o dia inteiro.

Keiko praticamente pulou da cadeira com a resposta, correndo para a sala bem ao lado. Rin repousou os _hashi's _sobre a mesa e se levantou também, seguindo a garota. Sesshoumaru ainda ficou terminando de comer por alguns segundos e teria terminado o seu jantar em paz se Keiko não tivesse aparecido na cozinha novamente.

– Otou-san!!! Você tem que vir também!!! – ela implicou, emburrada.

– Keiko, deixe otou-san terminar o jantar e venha abrir os presentes. – a voz de Rin foi ouvida da sala.

A garota não pensou duas vezes antes de correr de volta para a sala. Sesshoumaru pousou os _hashi's _sobre a mesa também e se levantou, andando calmamente até o portal que dava para a sala. Parou ali mesmo e encostou-se à batente da porta, cruzando os braços e observando as duas _crianças_ abrirem os presentes.

– Ehh!!! Eu vou abrir esse maior! – Keiko correu até uma das enormes caixas ao lado da árvore de Natal enquanto Rin apenas ficava sentada ao lado dela, observando-a.

Com toda a animação que ela estava desde aquela manhã, não demorou muito a conseguir abrir o presente.

O rosto dela se iluminou de uma maneira que Rin não via há muito tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo os olhos de Rin se arregalaram um pouco ao perceber do que se tratava o presente.

– Patins! – Keiko praticamente gritou quando viu do que se tratava. Rin automaticamente virou os olhos para Sesshoumaru, que continuava com sua expressão de sempre, como se não tivesse feito nada de errado. – Okaa-san!!! Okaa-san me deu patins!!! Nós podemos ir patinar agora?! Podemos?!

Ela tinha praticamente se jogado nos braços de Rin e abraçava-a com tanta força que a mulher achou que fosse sufocar. A única reação dela foi olhar novamente para Sesshoumaru. Ele apenas continuava a observar as duas com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Bom… que chance melhor que aquela para consertar o que tinha feito mais cedo ao negar a filha que pudesse se divertir?

– Hein, okaa-san?! Nós vamos patinar?! Vamos! Vamos agora!!! – ela pediu, esperançosa, afastando-se um pouco de Rin para poder encará-la com os olhos pidões.

– Vamos, sim, querida. – Rin respondeu finalmente, vendo o sorriso no rosto dela se alargar. E logo desviou os olhos para o marido para poder completar. – Otou-san vai simplesmente adorar te ensinar a patinar.

– Ehh?! – a garota se levantou de súbito, correndo até Sesshoumaru. – Nós vamos?! Nós vamos, otou-san?!

Sesshoumaru não viu alternativa a não ser concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Keiko praticamente pulou de felicidade e saiu correndo pela casa, cantarolando que ia aprender a patinar.

– Querida! Troque de roupa para irmos! – Rin falou, na esperança de que ela ouvisse mesmo com todo aquele barulho que estava fazendo.

Ela tirou os olhos do corredor para encarar um Sesshoumaru aparentemente calmo que ainda estava na mesma posição de antes. Sorriu para ele. Em resposta, ele se aproximou dela a passos lentos, lentos o suficiente para que ela se levantasse e ainda sentisse a sala girar em torno de si para finalmente parar como antes. Instintivamente ela colocou a mão sobre o estômago, esperando que o mal-estar não voltasse.

– Você já estava pensando nisso desde que chegamos, não estava? – Rin perguntou, quando ele se aproximou o suficiente. – Os patins?

– Talvez. – ele respondeu apenas, ficando perto o suficiente para envolvê-la com os braços em torno da cintura.

– Obrigada. – a mulher agradeceu, depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele.

– Você não vai querer tentar de novo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, afastando-se um pouco dela.

– Definitivamente… não. – Rin respondeu, passando por ele para pegar a caixa de patins que Keiko tinha ganhado. – Patinei o suficiente por toda a minha vida. Eu vou pegar casacos.

Mais uma vez Sesshoumaru acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Alguns minutos mais tarde eles estavam andando lado a lado pelas ruas cheias de neve da cidade, indo até o parque que ficava lá perto, onde Keiko avistara a pista de patinação. Quando eles finalmente chegaram, Rin ajudou a garota a amarrar bem os patins enquanto Sesshoumaru colocava os seus. Realmente ela não tinha pensado na possibilidade de subir naquela pista mais uma vez.

– Prontinho, você pode ir agora. – Rin disse, quando terminou de amarrar firme os patins da filha.

Ela tentou se levantar e se equilibrar na pista, mas dois minutos depois tinha caído de bunda no chão. Rin sorriu da imagem.

– Ai! – a menina reclamou, tentando se levantar de novo. – Okaa-san! Eu não consigo ficar em pé!

– É assim mesmo, querida… logo você se acostuma. – Rin disse, sorrindo para ela, ainda sentada no banco bem de frente para a pista, onde as pessoas estavam colocando seus patins.

– Mas, okaa-san!!! – Keiko choramingou, mas antes que pudesse tentar se levantar de novo, dois braços já tinham levantado-a pelos pulsos.

Ela virou o rosto imediatamente para encarar Sesshoumaru que estava perfeitamente equilibrado em seus patins. O rostinho infantil iluminou-se novamente, como uma criança que acaba de ver seu personagem favorito surgindo bem à sua frente.

– Ah!!! Otou-san consegue ficar com os patins! Como é?! Como é?! – ela perguntou, tentando não cair novamente, apoiando-se o máximo que podia nas mãos de Sesshoumaru.

Rin observou os dois se afastando para o meio da pista. Levantou-se e andou ao redor desta, parando apoiada nas grades, continuando a fitar os dois andando pela pista. Era incrível imaginar que algum dia Sesshoumaru pudesse estar agindo daquele jeito com alguém. Ele parecia tão mais calmo e bem mais sociável que o normal. O que um filho – principalmente uma mulher – não fazia com as pessoas? Ela sorriu mais largamente com aquele pensamento na cabeça, nem percebeu quando repousou a mão sobre o ventre mais uma vez. Tudo não podia estar mais perfeito do que estava naquele minuto.

Ela ficou tão entretida com os próprios pensamentos e as luzes bonitas que iluminavam o local que não percebeu quando Sesshoumaru parou bem diante dela, apoiando-se na grade que no momento os separava.

– Ah… – ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente, notando que ele estava bem ali na sua frente. – Eh? Onde está Keiko?

Imediatamente ela se alarmou, buscando a garota pela pista de patinação, preocupada que algo tivesse acontecido com ela.

– Ela está bem. – Sesshoumaru respondeu à pergunta mental de Rin, fazendo com que a esposa virasse o rosto para ele. Ele fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, indicando seu lado esquerdo, ao que Rin urgentemente virou o rosto.

Keiko estava segurando-se à grade bem ali, perto deles, tentando dar os primeiros passos agora que aprendera a se equilibrar.

– E você?

– O quê? – Rin virou o rosto para ele novamente, não entendendo o sentido da súbita pergunta.

– Está se sentindo bem? – Sesshoumaru perguntou e aproximou-se mais da mulher, não podendo ir mais além por conta da grade, mas colocou a mão sobre a dela que ainda estava sobre o ventre.

– Ah… – ela sorriu, encostando a cabeça no peito de Sesshoumaru. – Acabou de me lembrar que tenho um presente de Natal pra você.

Ela precisou se afastar um pouco para erguer os olhos e encarar aquelas sobrancelhas arqueadas que só ele sabia fazer. Naquele momento, ela segurou a mão dele com as duas, fazendo-o tocar seu ventre. Sorriu, vendo aquela expressão um tanto quanto surpresa de Sesshoumaru que só vira uma vez até então.

– O que acha de ensinar mais uma garota a patinar? – ela perguntou, tentando não rir com a expressão que raramente se via no rosto de Sesshoumaru. – Você até que se dá bem com crianças, quando elas não correm de você.

A expressão dele se suavizou e um sorriso quase que imperceptível curvou seus lábios finos. Ele não respondeu com palavras, apenas aproximou-se mais dela, abraçando-a o máximo que a grade permitia e beijando-lhe os lábios demoradamente.

– _Aishiteru…_ – foram as únicas palavras que Sesshoumaru sussurrou apenas para que ela ouvisse, recebendo o mesmo em resposta.

– Feliz Natal, Sess.

…

_EUA, 18 de Dezembro_

_Querido diário,_

_Estou tão nervosa! Hoje vai ser a minha estréia nas pistas… vou dançar com todas as minhas amigas das aulas de patinação. Nós ensaiamos tudo tantas vezes e ficou tão bonito, espero que não dê nada errado. Okaa-san está tão feliz que eu vou me apresentar! E eu tenho um vestido igual ao das outras meninas também! Ele é branco, é tão lindo! E otou-san me deu patins novos para eu usar hoje…_

_Espero que não dê nada errado… um dia quero ser uma bailarina famosa! É tão legal patinar no gelo… até Yuzu que mal aprendeu a andar já quer andar de patins. Eu quero ficar tão boa quanto otou-san, assim posso ensinar a ela como ele me ensinou antes._

_É bom patinar… também quero um _príncipe de patins_, como okaa-san brinca chamando otou-san. Ia ser tão legal!_

_Ah! Preciso ir agora ou vou me atrasar!_

_Ja ne!_

**Fim**

**Yo, pessoas!**

**Eu vim aqui, com quinhentas fics pendentes! E ainda tenho tempo pra postar mais coisa XD! Eu existo!**

**Bom, mas eu precisava vir aqui para desejar o meu feliz natal a todas as queridas leitoras que continuam tendo paciência pra me acompanhar até hoje e aos novos leitores também!**

**Esse fic é uma continuação do fic **_**Um Príncipe de Patins**_**, portanto, nada mais justo do que dedicá-lo especialmente a minha amiga a qual o primeiro fic foi dedicado, Ankhy!**

**Mas não só para ela, espero que todos aproveitem a continuação do fic. É pra ser uma coisinha bem fluffy mesmo, só porque to no espírito natalino e quero que tudo dê certo e ninguém morra…**

**E também, vou colocar aqui o mesmo aviso que coloquei no outro especial de natal de **_**The Roses' Sound**_**…**

**Durante essas férias, vou passar provavelmente um ou dois meses sem escrever fanfics, o motivo é simples: tenho uma penca de histórias originais pendentes que esqueci há uns três anos para entrar no mundo dos fanfics. Mas elas merecem um pouco de atenção também, então vou tentar me dedicar esse tempo a adiantá-las. E acreditem… são MUITAS.**

**Vou atualizar só uma fic esses meses, provavelmente… que será Sacrifícios Para Amar que vai ter seu fim no dia primeiro de janeiro e o epílogo em fevereiro.**

**Mas fiquem de sobreaviso… EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR NENHUMA FIC! CONTINUAREI TODAS, MESMO QUE DEMORE PRA ATUALIZAR! Só vou dar um pequeno tempo nelas para colocar as minhas originais na linha. XD**

**Espero que compreendam, e logo eu volto com os fics!**

**Então, espero que todos apreciem e vejo vocês ano que vem!**

**Kissus, minna! Ja ne!**


End file.
